Game: Module Abilities
As Modules are collected, skills within can be upgraded after being installed. They are separated by Primary, Secondary, and Passive Module classes. = Primary Abilities & Upgrades = Alpha | Defense # (Basic) A dash will allow you to teleport through data short distances, allow quick escapes and jumping gaps. # (Basic) Create an aura around yourself that turns you invisible for a short period of time. #* (Up+) When invisible, aura will deflect incoming attacks back towards opponent. # (Basic ) Summon shields that protect your front side. #* Shields will periodically protect blind sides from attacks. # (ETHOS) Unsaturated Chains #* Battle: Restrains both user and opponent for two turns, all damage dealt within this time is equated between the two. User is replenished health double of what is dealt on the turn after Ethos has finished. #* World: Can be used to seal off passageways. # (ETHOS) Phantomnation #* Battle: ''' #* '''World: The Preying Phantom is released. Beta | Offense # (Basic) # (ETHOS) Sarcolestes #* Battle: #* World: Weaker mortals are easily intimidated to do your bidding. Delta | Equipment #(Basic) Gain a sidekick, known as a Transistor to aid in battle. #* (Up+) Increase a Transistor's health and speed. #* (Up++) Gain another companion, for a total of two Transistors. # (Basic) Weapon power and armor durability gains a 10% increase. #* (Up+) Weapon power and armor durability gains a 15% increase. #* (Up++) Modified weapons and armor will have increased power. Eta | Regulation # (Basic) Gamma | Agility #* (Up+) Wings made of data allow you to glide, hover, and jump higher. # (Basic) Regain energy during battle faster. #* (Up+) Sense a battle before it starts to prevent surprise attacks. #* (Up++) Sometimes predict an enemy's next move to allow a surefire counter. # (ETHOS) Backup #* Battle: Undo up to 4 seconds of physical movement for either the user or the opponent. If performed on self, user regains expelled energy and erases any status effects. #* World: Use to solve puzzles. # (ETHOS) Krying Mirrors Kappa | Intel # (Basic) Apply a temporary keylogger to machines to record actions performed on them. # (Basic) Scan the area to find hidden items and equipment. #* (Up+) A chime will sound when hidden objects are nearby. #* (Up++) An entity will flash within a scanned area when they hold something special. #* (Up+++) Scan an entity to see exactly what they have in their inventory. Sigma | Passion # (Basic) Play an instrument, which can attract both passive and aggressive entities (i.e. Megafauna or Viruses. # (ETHOS) Ambedo #* Battle: 'Everything slows to a crawl, allowing plenty of time to absorb the situation and plan your next move. #* '''World: '''Entities and objects in sight will slow to crawling speeds. # '(ETHOS) Psychosis #* Battle: #* World: Tau | --- # (Basic) Theta | Anti-Virus # (Basic) Zeta | --- # (Basic) = Secondary Abilities & Upgrades = Chi | Vitality # (Basic) Epsilon | --- # (Basic) Omicron | Anti-Malware # (Basic) Create a defensive firewall to prevent incoming system attacks. #* (Up+) Reverse the firewall to cause all system attacks to be deflected back at the user, confusing them. Phi | Condition # (Basic) All status ailments decreased in effectiveness by 10%. #* (Up+) All status ailments decrease in effectiveness by 15%, for a total of 25%. # (Basic) Weapons have a slight chance of inflicting a status effect on an enemy. ## (Up+) Inflict an enemy with an assigned status effect decided by personality traits. Pi | Luck # (Basic) #* (Up+) Receive increased odds of finding better equipment and items from battle and scanning. Psi | Logos (Mind) # (Basic) Access the memories locked away inside Animite Crystals. ## (Up+) Know the thoughts of nearby entities. # (ETHOS) Unplugged #* Battle: Send machine-based life forms out of commission for a turn, damaging them. #* World: Temporarily disable all machines within a small radius. Rho | Altruism # (Basic) #* Learn exactly what a scanned entity wants most. # (ETHOS) Downtime #* Battle: Take a turn to revitalize some energy and regain health. #* World: Regain health and energy at any time by relaxing. Upsilon | Hacking # (Basic) Hack into common equipment to use to your advantage. #* (Up+) Hack into security equipment to use to your advantage. #* (Up++) Hack into Proc mortals. Caution, some will fight back. #* (Up+++) Attempt hacking into any nearby entity. # (Basic) After hacking a machine, create a permanent backdoor that allows instant access at will. # (ETHOS) ''' #* '''Battle: #* World: Xi | --- # (Basic) = Passive Abilities & Upgrades = Iota | Amalgamation # (Basic) Data collected from enemies can be used in the labs to perform research for new abilities. #* (Up+) Data collected from enemies can now be used to clone a passive form of the same entity, acting as an aid. Lambda | System # (Basic) #* (Up+) Receive more time to solve puzzles and hacking events. Mu | Auditory Receptors # (Basic) Nu | Optic Sensors # (Basic) Omega | Organic Essence # (Basic) Gain access to the administrator's console.